


You Actually Did It?! ~BokuAka~ Smut

by eliza_multifandom



Series: ~Haikyuu Oneshots Collection~ [27]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessional Sex, Cosplay, Love Confessions, M/M, Smut, maid outfit, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:47:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29659887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliza_multifandom/pseuds/eliza_multifandom
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: ~Haikyuu Oneshots Collection~ [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169885
Kudos: 18





	You Actually Did It?! ~BokuAka~ Smut

On their way home from school, Bokuto and Akaashi went on rambling about Christmas, their shared favorite holiday. They went on talking about their Christmas lists as the cold air passed by them. Akaashi was on his phone searching for sweaters and jackets on Amazon, but still contributed and listened to the conversation. Bokuto glanced at the jacket preview on the screen and ran closer to Akaashi to the point their shoulders were squished together.

"That one looks nice," Bokuto lightly tapped the screen, but to another product. It took a bit to load, but once it finally did the two of them were silenced by the frilly maid dress Bokuto accidentally picked. The both looked away from the phone as they continued walking, a blush forming on their cheeks from the cold and the embarrassment. Akaashi calmed himself down and looked at the dress again. He admitted to himself that it was very cute and pretty, but the short skirt made it lewder than it should've been. Akaashi knew he was thinner than his teammates, he was the most feminine of all of them, but he could never see himself in such clothing. He looked at the dress one more time, maybe he just changed his own mind. He tried to picture himself in the dress, it looked somewhat...good. He wondering if he'd just buy it to try it on, just for shits n' giggles, or if he'll actually try to show it off to someone. Maybe I should get it... "Akaashi, are you serious!?" He looked up to see Bokuto, eyes wide in shock and face redder than before. He must've said that out loud.

"I'm not really one to wear girl clothes, but I hate to admit that I'm in the most feminine on the team...and the dress is pretty cute too..." Akaashi looked down to hide his face in shame of his words.

"Then why don't you get it for your girlfriend? U-unless she's not into that stuff..." Bokuto chuckled.

"ᵀʰᵃᵗ'ˢ ᵗʰᵉ ᵗʰⁱⁿᵍ ᴵ'ᵐ ⁿᵒᵗ ⁱⁿᵗᵒ ᵍⁱʳˡˢ..." Akaashi mumbled.

"What was that, Akaashi?" Bokuto leaned down just a bit to be at exact eye level with the slightly shorter one.

"N-NOTHING, BOKUTO-SAN!" He blushed furiously. They both walked to their houses and the days after that were normal. They finished their exams and had a good Winter break so far. It was a bit after New Years and Akaashi begged for the days to go faster. He didn't like admitting the fact he actually liked school. He woke up one day in early January and stared at his closet door. He hoped for a day where he can open it and get a certain outfit out of it, just for himself. He sighed before he got up and went to the eating table to greet his parents.

"Morning, Keiji-kun." His mom sat down at the table.

"Morning."

"We're going on a shrine visit later today. Do you want to come?"

"No thank you, I already have plans to visit with my friends in the afternoon." He lied. His parents smiled at each other, proud that their anti-social son has at least some friends to spend time with.

"That's fine, we'll be leaving after you anyways. Since you're not going with us, can you clean the house when you come back home?"

"Yes, mom." Akaashi blushed as he thought about the outfit in the closet he bought for himself for Christmas, without telling anyone. The day went by crucially slow, but he somehow lived through it. Around 7:30 or so his parents left the house.

"Make sure you lock the front door." His mom said before closing it.

"Yes, mom." Akaashi waited for the footsteps to fade away before he ran to his room and threw the closet door open. He dug through one of the bins before he pulled out a big vacuum sealed ziploc with a folded dress in it. He unzipped the bag and neatly unfolded the dress before laying it on his bed as he undressed. He folded his previous clothes and put them on his clothing drawer before he put on the frilly dress, the same one he and Bokuto saw on that cold, faithful day. He put on a matching headband and white stockings. He walked over to his full body mirror before walking out of his room to start cleaning the house. Akaashi never had any kinks or fetishes, but dressing up cute was just an interest he took part in. He just found a nice feeling when he dressed up cute, nothing else. It made him feel more confident, despite the fact he only dressed up like this when he was alone. He looked around the house wondering where to start, then his eyes traveled to the vacuum in the corner. He shrugged as he plugged it into the closest outlet and turned it on, the whirring blocking out any noise. There were a few knocks at the front door a minute or so into Akaashi working, but he didn't hear them. More knocks seconds later, then more knocks. The knocks stopped and the doorknob turned before the door was completely open. The slight cold from outside alerting Akaashi has he turned his head to the entrance.

"HEY, AKA...shiiiii?" The both stare at each other with wide eyes. "YOU ACTUALLY DID IT?!" Bokuto is the first one to speak up as Akaashi was still processing what had happened.

"B-Bokuto-san I-I..." Akaashi couldn't find words to say. He was too embarrassed at the fact that his senpai is seeing him in such feminine, not to mention lewd, clothing. Tears started rolling down his cheeks as he held the handle of the vacuum tightly to his chest. The air clogged his throat, not allowing him to even the slightest sound besides a few sniffles. Bokuto immediately closed the door behind him before going up to the damsel in distress. Bokuto gently took the home appliance out of the toned hands and placed it against the wall before embracing his kouhai.

"I'm sorry, Akaashi." Bokuto whispered.

"D-don't be. I'm the one who forgot to lock the front door."

"But I'm the one who came in with telling you," They stepped apart to get looks at each other. Bokuto looked up and down at Akaashi's body before kissing one of the tears away. "You're...really pretty, actually."

"I guess you found me out then, huh?"

"That you're not straight? I kinda knew a while ago, but this is new." He tugged at the end of the dress.

"R-really?"

"You mumbled something about not liking girls that day I... when we saw the dress." Bokuto kissed Akaashi's cheek again.

"Bokuto-san?" Another kiss. "B-Bokuto-san!" Another kiss. Then another, it kept going up until he slowly left a trail of kisses on Akaashi's neck, the marks getting redder and darker as they progressed down. "B-bed, p-please."

"Of course. You've been working so hard." Bokuto left another kiss on his soft lips before picking him up and placed him on the bed. Bokuto took off his sweater, shirt, and sweatpants, leaving him in only his boxers.

"P-please be gentle, s-sir." Akaashi pressed his knees against each other, covered his mouth with his semi-closed fists, and looked up at his senpai with his innocent teal eyes.

"God damn~ If you talk like that I sure as hell won't." He growled as he got a condom out of his undressed pants on the edge of the bed.

"W-was it always your intention to come over here and fuck me into my mattress?" Akaashi murmured.

"Not really, but I bought one just in case," He responded as he rolled the rubber onto exposed hard-on. He lifted up the skirt and palmed Akaashi under his matching underwear."My my, you even wore cute panties~"

"Ngh~ B-Boku...no-"

"What's wrong, sweetie? You don't like this?"

"N-no I-I don't...I just want you to hurry up." Bokuto swiftly takes off the panties and throws them somewhere onto the ground. He licks the head before putting it all into his mouth. Akaashi gasps at the warm sensation that surrounds the lower half of his body. "B-BOKUTO-SAAAAAN~" Akaashi keeps his mouth closed to muffled the moans, his hand in a fist close to his mouth in an attempt to keep himself quiet. "B-BOKUT-TO AH~ I'M GONNA~ K-KOU~" Akaashi yells and presses his thighs against Bokuto's head and he releases into his mouth. Bokuto swallows it all after a bit before licking his fingers and inserting one in Akaashi's hole.

"It's not as tight as I expected...do you play with yourself?" Bokuto asked as he added two more fingers and started pumping.

"Y-yes~" He lifted his collar and panted into the inside of his shirt.

"Do you think of me when you do?" Bokuto bent down to Akaashi's ear.

"S-sometimes..." Bokuto started moving his fingers at a faster pace. "Y-YES I-I DO~ EVERYTIME I D-DO, I-I ALWAYS THINK ABOUT YOU, B-BOKUTO-SAN~" Akaashi yelled at the overwhelming pleasure.

"That's good to hear~" He took the fingers out, the bottom whimpering at the empty feeling. "I'm going in now~" Bokuto aligned himself before he fully bottomed out. "D-damn, you really took it all in. Feels good, right?"

"Y-yes~" Akaashi moved his arms and hands over the top's broader shoulders and his hands to the upper back. "M-move please~"

"You said to be gentle though." Bokuto teased.

"I don't care. I changed my mind. Now fuck me before my parents come home."

"Anything for you, my darling~" Bokuto started moving at a slightly fast pace. The bed shook, hitting the wall a few times, making a loud sound. But they didn't care, because Akaashi was louder. The room was filled of lewd noises for about 10 minutes before Akaashi gave out first.

"BOKUTO-SAN~" He came with a scream, but Bokuto kept going.

"P-please, just hold on for a little longer..." Bokuto mumbled as he continued moving.

"I-it's f-fine~ I want you to feel good, too." Akaashi kissed Bokuto, muffled their moans before Bokuto released into the condom and Akaashi, again, onto his dress. They rested for a bit before they both changed before his parents came back. He led Bokuto out the door and made sure to lock it this time. He went back into his room and looked at the wrinkled dress on his bed. Even though it had been a week or so since he bought it, he still can't believe he actually did it.


End file.
